This study examines the emergence of risk for cardiovascular disease (CDV) during infancy. Specifically, the protocol focuses on the relationship of race (black vs white); method of feeding (breast vs formula) and nutrient intake to the lipid profile, blood pressure and adiposity at birth and selected intervals throughout the first year of life. Familial aggregation(mother- offspring similarity) of lipid profiles, blood pressure and adiposity (at the 6 and 12 month data points) are also being examined.